


Break the Chains

by ralsbecket



Series: Taboo Challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Car Sex, Cock Warming, Creampie, Edgeplay, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gags, Reader is a Reaper, Reapers, Song: Chains (Nick Jonas), Soulless Sam Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket
Summary: Taboo Writing Challenge - Day 5: Gags-In her line of work, she knew better than to get attached. But then, she met Sam Winchester. Again. And again. And again.Or, soulless!Sam seduces a Reaper
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Series: Taboo Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805110
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	1. Cold to the Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “With her wine-stained lips, yeah she's nothing but trouble  
> Cold to the touch but she's warm as a devil  
> I gave her my heart, but she wanted my soul  
> She takes ‘til I break, and I can't get more”  
> \- Nick Jonas, _Chains_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count - 835

Y/N quite liked her job, always had. Reapers were required to complete the Natural Order of things, and ushering humans to the afterlife used to bring her so much joy. She wasn’t a sadist by any means, but she found the varying looks on people’s faces fascinating when they realized they were being sent to Heaven or Hell or that place in-between.

In her line of work, she knew better than to get attached. But then, she met Sam Winchester. Again. And again. And again.

The first time, he was in his early twenties. Bright-eyed, spunky, with a mop sitting on top of his head. Sam had been literally and figuratively stabbed in the back by some guy. She had found him standing over his lifeless body, an angry but regretful look on his face. For Y/N, it was a normal gig wandering the Veil and sending him straight to Heaven. She had wiped his memory and went on to another reaping.

The second time she came to collect Sam – well, long story short, she was as surprised as anyone. It was the first time in her existence that someone was resurrected. It was also the first time that someone had come back from the dead just to be struck down by lightning. Suffice to say, he had left a lasting impression on her.

By the time “Winchester” was a household name among the supernatural, Sam’s death count was surpassed only by his brother. Y/N would reap Sam Winchester’s soul another two times, where their once brief conversations turned into long discussions. Y/N would get more comfortable around him, unfortunately, and the temptation to keep his memories intact edged into her subconscious.

Nonetheless, she would wipe his memory every time, just the thought of him remaining permanent in her mind. The kind smile, the green eyes. Y/N ended up doing what Reapers should never do: she got attached to him.

The fifth time that Sam Winchester died, he and Dean had been gunned down by two hunters searching for revenge for them starting the apocalypse. Y/N had helped them pass on and was long gone before she knew they had been resurrected. Unknown to her, the boys had come back with their memories whole and unwiped; Sam would never forget about her.

The sixth time Sam died, Y/N didn’t get a chance to see him off. It was all due in part to him being sent to the Cage alongside the archangels Michael and Lucifer. Demons and Reapers alike thought it to be a myth among myths, but when word spread about an angel pulling a human from the pits of Hell, she knew that it had to be real.

When she had time to spare, she would watch him from afar, invisible. Y/N soon came to find that the Sam she knew was not the same person that was walking around topside. Something was off about him, something… _different_. He turned cold and calculating, not warm and compassionate like before. For some reason, Y/N found it intriguing.

Their trysts started when he spotted her at a crime scene. He was undercover and she was there to collect another soul. Sam caught up with her, recounted his previous memories of her. All it took was a lopsided grin and a flick of his silver tongue, and Y/N found herself having a quick fuck, fully clothed, in the passenger seat of his car with his tie shoved between her teeth.

The seat was propped down all the way, with Sam laying back and fucking upwards into Y/N like his life depended on it. Her mind was swimming with the feeling of fullness from having Sam inside of her, a sensation that was entirely new. It was rough, bruising, just two beings fulfilling a more carnal desire. The ends of the tie in Y/N’s mouth was wrapped around Sam’s hand, and he pulled her head back to expose more of her as he leaned up and licked a stripe across her neck.

Y/N met Sam’s thrusts with her own, her pants and moans muffled by the fabric between her lips. The pad of his thumb grazed the point of where they connected at her entrance before pressing tentatively at her clit. Y/N’s breath caught in her throat as he massaged the swollen bundle of nerves and she came crashing down, her orgasm rolling through her in sudden waves. The sound of his guttural moan sent a shiver along her spine, and the feeling of his warm cum coating her sensitive walls was enough to cause a second orgasm almost immediately. Sam Winchester literally left a lasting impression this time around as dark, angry bruises formed along her neck and collar.

Reaper and human relations were unheard of – mainly because no human had ever recollected seeing their Reaper and pursued them. But it was, arguably, uncomplicated with him. As naïve as it may have been, Y/N fell into him just as easily as a moth to a flame.


	2. Warm as the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It is not that difficult, here's a visual  
> Chains and whips, make 'em strip, I am in control  
> You play the submissive role, then maybe we switch the role  
> I'll be your slave; you can have me anyway that you want”  
> \- Nick Jonas _Chains_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count - 1,176
> 
> A/N: This one-shot had always felt super short, so here's a part 2! And, uh, okay, most of my kinks came out when I was writing this so don't judge me LMAO

Y/N tried to keep her breathing even, despite the fast pounding of her heart in her chest. The blindfold was firmly tied over her eyes, both wrists roped to the bedposts. Without her sight, her senses had increased everything she heard and felt by tenfold.

The silk sheets beneath her were warmed from her skin flushed hot, the result of nearly a half hour of teasing and denying her of release. She squirmed, unable to move much aside from being able to back against the toy Sam had been fucking her with. _Right there, so close, just a little_ –

She felt the ache from her core when he pulled the toy out of her, just as she was about to tip over the edge. Y/N must have groaned out in frustration because Sam chuckled under his breath, trailing kisses up from her bare back to her neck. He nuzzled against her ear, his breath just ghosting against her skin.

He muttered sarcastically, “Are you ready to give up yet?”

If only Sam could see the roll of her eyes. “Never,” she responded with a slight grin.

Sam made a sort of satisfied noise in the back of his throat. For a few moments, his continued silence seemed incredibly loud. His warmth was noticeably absent, and Y/N wondered what he was doing. But then he was at the foot of the bed, his fingers tracing invisible patterns at the inside of her ankles. She pulled her lip between her teeth to stifle a moan as his hands wandered upwards, kneading the muscles of her thighs before landing a lazy smack to her ass. “On your knees,” he said firmly, sending an involuntary shiver up her spine.

Y/N shimmied to readjust her position on the bed, arching her back and all but displaying herself for Sam to see. She pulled at the bonds on her wrist when he breathed a quiet “You’re so wet, babe,” letting out a loud exhale when his tongue delved into her folds. The rope bit into her skin, and her shoulders ached, but it made everything just so much… _more_.

Sam slicked two fingers with her wetness before inserting them slowly, twisting his wrist so he could press against her walls as he pushed to his third knuckle. His name fell from her lips when he licked circles around her swollen clit. “ _Fuck_ , Sam,” she breathed, pressing herself deeper into the mattress to give enough leverage.

Y/N clenched around his fingers, her head swimming from his touch and feel of his mouth literally doing God’s work, practiced and focused. The dual stimulation set her skin on fire, the coil in her stomach tightening with each stroke of his tongue and his fingers. When Sam pulled away, her slowly growing orgasm waned. She felt surprisingly empty and Y/N whimpered a pathetic, “ _Wait_.”

“Hmm?” He licked up from her clit to her entrance, lapping at her wetness, and she panted slightly. Sam chuckled against her, “Sorry, I thought you said something.”

Y/N could hear the stupid smirk on his face, _that absolute bastard_ , but that wasn’t important. It wasn’t as important as – “I give, I give!”

Sam’s fingers immediately returned, fucking into her fast as his thumb played with the small bundle of nerves. Before long, Y/N was crashing, moaning, cursing; the only coherent things leaving her mouth was _Sam oh my God holy shit_. Her whole body shook with the waves of euphoria, Sam’s hand slowing down to let her ride out the orgasm. He pulled away again with an incredibly raunchy sound, and Y/N would have blushed.

Her head was still slightly foggy with the comedown. Very faintly, Y/N heard the sounds of Sam stroking his cock directly behind her. A blissful sigh graced her lips as he moved to rub his length along her folds, back and forth. She had enough energy to wiggle against him, impatient. “Come on, Sammy, just fuck me alr –”

An unintelligible babble of words followed, streaming out of her mouth with a gasp. Y/N felt the glorious stretch of him as Sam slowly entered, thick and hot and _oh, how she missed this_. With this angle, Sam had no trouble filling her completely, pressing his chest to her back as he leaned forward. He stayed unmoving for a few moments to let both of them catch their breaths; he snaked a hand around her waist, pulling her flush against his front.

Y/N felt his other hand slide around her throat, squeezing just barely. He mouthed wet kisses along her shoulder, pulling out from her slightly just to thrust back in. Sam pressed his lips to her ear, his voice low: “God, you look so beautiful like this.” If it wasn’t the blood rush from her head, it was definitely Sam’s words that made her tremble.

Sam started slow, rolling his thrusts into Y/N almost like he was trying to unmake her. She tried to meet his movements, her moans and curses not able to drown out the slap of skin between them as he went.

“Oh, my _God_.” Y/N’s breath caught in her throat with one particular thrust, reveling in the feeling of him reaching her cervix. She wanted him to do it again.

“Just me. No God here,” Sam teased breathlessly, pushing off her back to put his weight back to his knees. He gripped Y/N hips as he continued his thrusts, pressing fingerprints into her skin that she hoped would bruise. Sam’s curses lingered just under his breath as his pace increased in speed. Y/N’s muscles pulsed around him, and she keened as the head of his cock repeatedly hit the right spot.

Her climax came out of nowhere, the tension in her gut releasing before she even knew it was building as fast as it did. Y/N all but screamed out Sam’s name, relishing in the harsh groans elicited from him as she likely pushed him closer to his own release.

“Y/N… Shit, Y/N, I’m –” Sam didn’t finish his sentence as his hips stuttered, giving one deep thrust before he let himself go, his cum filling her in succession. Y/N pressed her forehead to the still warm sheets, shoulders and wrists aching, feeling fuller than she thought was ever possible.

Y/N was fully aware that Sam was still comfortably sheathed inside of her as he leaned forward to unbind her wrists from their restraints. She was careful as she shifted her arms, and a smile appeared on her lips as his hands gingerly slipped under the blindfold, covering her eyes as he pulled it off of her head.

As her eyes adjusted to the dim light of his room, Sam wrapped his arms around her again. He eased them down into the sheets, reaching back to grab the blankets and to pull it over their sweat-covered bodies. Sam shifted to spoon her properly, still very prominently hard inside of her. One of her hands covered his, linking their fingers together.

It was a while before she grinned, huffing out a hoarse, “Damn.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my linktree for tumblr, discord, and other socials!](https://linktr.ee/ralsbecket)


End file.
